Vacaciones de verano en invierno
by Tomicaleto
Summary: Había sido una decisión salvaje, pero después de un viaje descoordinado, por fin habían llegado a destino.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Fujimaki Tadatoshi. 

* * *

Había sido una decisión salvaje. Alex había invitado a Taiga de vacaciones, quien la había extendido hacia Tetsuya, debido a que compartían el departamento. Pero Kuroko ya había hecho planes con Momoi y Aomine. Así que Alex, siempre generosa, amplió la invitación.  
Así que allí se encontraban los cinco, sentados en el avión. Destino: Argentina. Taiga suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz. A su lado, Alex murmuraba cosas sin sentido entre sueños. Una fila más atrás, Aomine y Momoi. Taiga escuchaba pequeños ruidos de golpes, y no estaba seguro de querer voltear a ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Kuroko se había perdido en alguna de las filas, es decir, Taiga no recordaba en que fila o asiento estaba. Suspirando una vez más, apoyó su cabeza sobre su compañera e intentó dormirse.

Daiki desvió su vista hacia adelante, viendo como Kagami se acomodaba para dormir. Desde su ángulo, Alex y Kagami se veían como una dulce pareja.  
Satsuki se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que el moreno se volteara a verla.  
-Dai-chan, –comenzó en un susurro, –en este momento podría estar viendo una película, sentada junto a Tetsu-kun, pero en lugar de eso estoy sentada junto a ti en un avión porque no pudiste resistir tus celos y _tenías_ que ir de vacaciones con Kagamin para evitar que Alex-san haga avances, aún sin saber si ella está interesada en Kagamin. Y en lugar de estar viendo una película en el viaje para no aburrirme, estoy jugando un juego de manos porque _ninguna de las películas de este avión te conforma_. –Daiki se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose levemente culpable. Era cierto que cuando Tetsu había propuesto el viaje Satsuki había dudado. Y no sin razón. Aomine apenas manejaba el inglés y ella era mejor leyéndolo que hablándolo. Y luego Tetsu aclaró que no iban a Estados Unidos, sino a Argentina, donde el idioma era _español._ Aceptar era una caída libre.  
Bajando la cabeza como un perro arrepentido, puso sus palmas hacia arriba, ofreciendo un nuevo juego como disculpa. Satsuki suspiró, antes de golpear las manos de Daiki.

Tetsuya miró por su ventana antes de voltear hacia su compañera de asiento. Una mujer robusta que seguramente andaba alrededor de los cuarenta y tantos, con un lunar al costado de sus labios pintados con rojo carmín. Esta estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, y demasiado cómoda, cada vez ocupando más espacio del asiento de Tetsuya. Suspiró. Un largo viaje lo esperaba.

_-"Señores pasajeros, este es su capitán, en este momento estamos sobrevolando la ciudad de San Pablo. Pronto aterrizaremos." –_El hombre repitió su mensaje en un inglés muy cerrado, antes de que una voz mecánica pidiera a los pasajeros que abrocharan sus cinturones y apagaran sus celulares. Taiga se estiró en su asiento, antes de despertar suavemente a Alex. Esta abrió sus ojos lentamente, antes bostezar y preguntar la hora. Taiga revisó su reloj, antes de arrastrar los números. Su compañera se estiró y luego sonó sus dedos, antes de voltear al dúo dinámico.  
-¿Todo bien por allí atrás? –Preguntó amablemente. Momoi sonrió forzosamente, antes de asentir. Aomine hizo un pequeño sonido afirmativo, antes de voltear a ver la ventana. –Estamos por aterrizar en San Pablo, Brasil. Allí tendremos que esperar a que nos llamen, no se olviden de sacar sus pasaportes y… ¿Ustedes saben dónde está su amigo, no? El chico pálido… ¿Cómo era, Taiga? –Daiki hizo una mueca pero la disimuló rápidamente.  
El pelirrojo volteó también. –Ustedes no tienen idea, ¿verdad?  
Momoi suspiró. En ese momento, la voz robótica avisó el descenso.  
Taiga suspiró. –Lo buscaremos en el aeropuerto, intentemos no separarnos nosotros.

Tetsuya miró a su alrededor, no había rastros de sus compañeros de viaje. Suspiró nuevamente. Siguió la fila hacia el pequeño colectivo que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. Delante de él, la mujer del viaje acomodaba su vestido rojo frambuesa. Suspirando, decidió no separarse de ella. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, buscó una mata de pelo rojo vibrante entre el gentío, siempre manteniéndose cerca de la señora.  
Finalmente encontró entre la gente la piel morena y el pelo azul de Aomine. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, como agradeciendo.  
Tranquilamente caminó hacia el grupo, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Momoi, sobresaltándola.

Luego del desencuentro y una vez acomodados en el nuevo avión, Tetsuya se aseguró de no olvidar la posición de sus compañeros y luego decidió dormirse.

Llegaron al aeropuerto al amanecer. Taiga se vio despertado por la voz en portugués que avisaba la llegada y agradecía a los pasajeros por haber elegido la empresa para realizar el viaje. Bajaron del avión, sin perder a Kuroko esta vez.  
Una vez retiradas las valijas, todos voltearon hacia Alex, esperando la siguiente acción a realizar. Esta se encaminó hacia la salida, arrastrando su equipaje, el resto del grupo detrás.  
Una vez afuera, se pararon en la puerta y Alex se puso a mirar alrededor, hasta que una camioneta de color negro y amarillo apareció. Inmediatamente, la rubia extendió el brazo. La camioneta paró y el conductor se bajó para ayudarlos a subir todo al baúl, conversando con Alex.  
Finalmente, con Alex en el asiento de acompañante y Kagami, Aomine, Momoi y Kuroko apretados en la parte de atrás, el taxista puso primera y partieron.  
-_"Hacia la terminal de micros." _–Taiga observó cómo el conductor se sonrojó levemente al ver a Alex sonreír, su español suave. Alex siempre había sido buena con idiomas. La rubia volteó y le sonrió a Taiga. –No lo hago nada mal, ¿eh?  
Taiga sonrió, pero Aomine le ganó de mano a la hora de preguntar.  
-¿No eras una jugadora de basket profesional?  
-Siempre me han gustado los idiomas. En la universidad tomé las clases de español y francés y luego aprendí japonés cuando decidí acompañar a Taiga hace cuatro años. –Taiga sabía que el conductor los estaba escuchando, que estaba analizando su pronunciación, todo. Estaba tratando de adivinar su lugar de origen. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-_"Su atención, por favor, el micro con destino Mar del Plata partirá a las ocho en punto. Se pide a los señores pasajeros que controlen su equipaje y la hora de su boleto, muchas gracias." _  
-Es como estar en Estados Unidos, pero mucho más… -Taiga miró a su alrededor, algunas personas volteaban a verlo, no estaba seguro si era por su altura o su color de cabello. Momoi sonrió a su lado. Alex soltó una carcajada, antes de ordenarles que se quedaran allí, que ella se encargaría de los boletos.  
Así que los siguientes diez minutos, Taiga, Satsuki y Tetsuya se dedicaron a jugar a tratar de pronunciar correctamente palabras que veían por ahí. La tapa de una revista, los lugares en la pantalla que indicaba los horarios de salida de los micros.  
Daiki los miraba, con gesto desinteresado, aunque seguía todos los movimientos que Kagami hacía con sus labios, tratando de leer el nombre de una tienda de regalos.  
Satsuki estaba tratando de leer el nombre del un micro que salía a las seis cuando Alex apareció nuevamente.  
-De acuerdo, todos de pie, esperaremos en el andén, salimos en diez minutos.

Daiki vio a Kagami temblar levemente cuando sintió el aire fresco.  
-Alex, esto es una mala idea. Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir al sur cuando en el norte es verano. No soy el mejor con estos temas, pero estoy seguro que cuando al norte hace calor, en el sur hace frío. –Le gruñó. Daiki le dio la razón en su mente.  
-Deja de quejarte, Taiga, aún eres joven para arrugarte.  
Kagami murmuró algo sobre la edad de cada uno, antes de seguir a la rubia que había comenzado a caminar hacia el micro en el que iban a viajar.

Para evitar inconvenientes como el del avión, decidieron que, aunque el boleto que no coincidía con ninguno de los otros estuviera a nombre de Kuroko, Aomine viajaría en su lugar y Kuroko iría junto a Momoi. Decir que la última estaba contenta era poco.  
Así que Daiki se dedicó los primeros minutos del viaje a mirar a la nada con su peor mirada de molestia, al punto que su compañero de asiento estaba asustado de voltear a verlo. Lo único bueno de su lugar era que podía ver por la ventana. Kagami se asomó desde su asiento, Alex a su lado.  
-A ti te sale bien dormir, Aomine. Espero que lo hagas, porque es un viaje largo. –Daiki miró a Kagami, tratando de mantener su molestia, aunque ésta hubiera notablemente luego de que Kagami le hubiera, por fin, dirigido la palabra en todo ese viaje.

Satsuki despertó al mediodía, cuando una moza le ofreció el almuerzo. Ella tuvo que recordarle, con un inglés bastante tosco, que _tenía_ acompañante y que debía traer _otro_ almuerzo.  
Por su parte, Alex trataba de aguantar la risa al ver a Taiga tratando de conseguir que le trajeran la comida correcta, ya que la chica con la que hablaba no entendía lo que Taiga trataba de decir y Taiga no la entendía a ella. Luego de un momento, cuando notó que Taiga estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, decidió acceder, pidiendo disculpas por los malentendidos y aclarando lo que Taiga deseaba.  
En cuanto la moza desapareció, Taiga comenzó a reclamarle no haberle ayudado antes.  
Daiki miraba el intercambio, ni trató de cambiar algo de lo que le habían ofrecido, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era cada cosa.  
Luego de horas de viaje, llegaron a destino. Alex se aseguró de conseguir otro taxi y de indicar la dirección a la que había que ir.

Alex había alquilado una cabaña, cerca de la playa. Necochea, el lugar donde se estaban quedando era muy ventoso. Taiga sólo lamentaba la falta de canchas de basket callejeras.  
Al principio les costó un poco adaptarse, pero luego organizaron bien las tareas y lugares para cada uno. Alex y Momoi dormían en el mismo cuarto, y Taiga, Kuroko y Aomine en otro. La cocina era territorio de Taiga, aunque Alex ayudaba, a veces.  
Aomine había obligado a los demás a dejarlo dormir hasta la hora que quisiera. Momoi sólo le concedió dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo.  
Aunque la mayoría dormía bastante.  
Taiga miraba el calendario con frecuencia.  
La primera en levantarse era Alex. Siempre. Bostezaba, se vestía (Taiga le había prohibido andar en ropa interior y mucho menos desnuda, usando como excusa el frío) y se hacía un café. Luego tomaba una revista y se sentaba en la sala de estar, tomando sorbos mientras leía.  
Alrededor de las nueve, aparecía Taiga por el pasillo, con los pantalones del pijama sueltos y rascándose la panza. Preparaba un desayuno abundante y lo comía en la cocina, en silencio. En cuanto terminaba, lavaba todo y se iba a sentar al lado de Alex.  
A las once despertaba Kuroko y a las once y media, Momoi. Juntos preparaban un desayuno simple y movían todo a la sal de estar, entablando conversación Taiga, hasta que a las doce menos veinte, Alex encendía la televisión. Y la mujer se sabía exactamente la guía de canales.  
En la televisión comenzaba a sonar una melodía que Taiga recordaba de sus años en Estados Unidos. _"El Zorro", _aunque Alex era la única en la casa que lo miraba, ya que Taiga no entendía los diálogos y se aburría inmediatamente.  
A la una, cuando Taiga se ponía a cocinar, aparecía Aomine con una musculosa negra y arrugada debido a los movimientos que el moreno hacía al dormir. Taiga utilizaba el sueño de Aomine para permitirse apreciar los músculos de éste.

Daiki gruñó, tratando de subir aún más el cierre de su campera, aunque ya no era posible. A su lado, Kagami rodó sus ojos.  
-Si tanto te molestaba le hubieras dicho que no a Alex. –Daiki frunció el ceño, pateando un poco de arena.  
Ambos estaban en la playa, abrigados y con el viento despeinándolos. Las mejillas de Taiga estaban sonrojadas y él parecía incapaz de sacar sus manos de los bolsillos. El sol les pegaba de frente, por lo que tenían que entrecerrar los ojos, pero Daiki no podía evitar admirar a Kagami.  
Su celular vibró. Un mensaje de Satsuki.  
"Soy Kuroko. Deberías aprovechar el tiempo a solas con Kagami-kun."  
Daiki apretó los labios. Frenó y llamó a Kagami con rudeza. El pelirrojo paró y volteó a mirarlo. En ese momento a Daiki se le acabaron las ideas. Se miraron un minuto, antes de que Daiki levantara el celular. Kagami alzó una ceja.

Lo primero que hizo Taiga al regresar fue esconderse en el baño. Abrió la ducha y se desnudó rápidamente. Apretó sus mejillas, gimiendo levemente. No sabía qué rayos le había pasado a Aomine en la playa, pero una sesión de autofotos era lo que menos esperaba.  
Y cuando se sacaron una mejilla con mejilla…  
Taiga se golpeó suavemente. ¿Por qué Aomine era tan confuso?

Daiki miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido, antes de voltear al comedor, donde lo miraban los otros tres. Tomó a Satsuki del brazo y la llevó al cuarto, cerrando la puerta.  
-Quiero besar a Kagami. –Satsuki se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que Daiki decía que quería a Kagami románticamente. –Quiero besarlo y abrazarlo y estar con él. Quiero encerrarlo para que nadie más lo vea y quiero jugar al basket con él y creo que si no se lo digo pronto voy a explotar.  
Satsuki sonrió.  
-Entonces dile. –Daiki sólo la miró.

La cena de esa noche fue incómoda. Taiga era incapaz de levantar la vista de su plato salvo para pedir algo y no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, mirar a Aomine a los ojos. Lo que molestaba a Aomine de sobremanera, por lo que estaba constantemente tirándole dagas a Kagami con los ojos.  
Tetsuya suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan difícil juntar a esos dos si ambos eran tan obvios?  
Alex se mantenía al margen, pero controlaba a Taiga por el rabillo del ojo. Habría que obligarlo a soltar la lengua.

Daiki entró a la habitación con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra secando su pelo. En el suelo de la habitación se encontró con Kagami, literalmente tirado, abierto de piernas y brazos, mirando el techo sin ver. Sus ojos se encontraron, Kagami se sonrojó levemente y miró para otro lado. Daiki se mordió el labio.  
Se acercó a su bolso y sacó ropa interior, colocándosela sin sacar la toalla. Luego, un pantalón azul oscuro y finalmente la remera. Colgó las toallas a los pies de la cama y se tiró junto a Kagami.  
-¿Es interesante ver la pintura del techo? –Taiga volteó hacia su acompañante. Aomine miraba el techo con desinterés. Taiga trazó el contorno recto de su nariz, los labios, los pómulos.  
-Es más entretenido que soportar a _ciertas_ personas. –Sabía que estaba provocándolo, pero no podía evitarlo.  
Daiki se incorporó, molesto.  
-Eso no es algo bonito para dec- –No llegó a terminar la oración. Taiga había extendido un brazo y lo había pasado por detrás del cuello de Aomine, tirándolo sobre él, besándolo. Daiki abrió los ojos, realmente sorprendido. Kagami tenía los labios suaves y él no podía evitar morderlos. Se separaron, muy poco, casi sin hacerlo. Y se miraron. Daiki soltó un gemido.  
-Por Dios, te amo demasiado. –Dijo, antes de volver a besar a Kagami, atrapando el labio inferior, mordiendo levemente, luego lamiendo, pidiendo permiso. Kagami abrió los labios y el beso ganó profundidad.  
La mano derecha de Aomine se deslizó bajo la ropa de Taiga, acariciando su costado. La mano libre de Taiga se perdió en el cabello de Aomine. Luego de unos momentos del beso, se separaron. Taiga sonrió. Luego comenzó a reír. Aomine comenzó a reír también. Cada tanto se besaban, entre risas.  
Se separaron cuando escucharon a Satsuki reír. En su mano tenía una cámara. Daiki se puso pálido.  
-¡Ahh, Dai-chan! ¡Esta foto es muy tierna! –Daiki gimió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kagami. Taiga sólo trataba de calmar el calor que sentía en el rostro.  
Pero ninguno de los dos podía evitar sonreír.

-Oh, está roto… -Alex soltó el caracol, antes de enterrarlo. Taiga miró hacia el mar y luego hacia donde estaban Aomine, Momoi y Kuroko. Aomine le devolvió la mirada. Taiga sonrió. Aomine se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado.  
Satsuki sonrió.  
-Dai-chan. –Casi saboreó el apodo. –Estás colorado.  
Tetsuya miró hacia un costado, tapándose el rostro.  
-¡Tetsu, maldito, deja de reírte! –Satsuki no pudo aguantarse más y comenzó a reírse, el viento haciendo volar su cabello rosado.  
Taiga y Alex miraron al grupo reír.  
-Taiga… -Kagami volteó. –Has encontrado muy buenos amigos.  
Taiga sonrió. –Eso creo.

-Muy bien, ¿por cuánto tiempo tengo que estar usando esto? –Daiki alzó una ceja, confundido. Sólo iba al baño dos minutos y al volver se encuentra a todos sus compañeros sentados en la mesa y a Kagami con los ojos vendados. Satsuki lo escuchó y, volteándose, le hizo un gesto con un dedo para que mantuviera el silencio.  
Alex sonrió.  
-Un poco más, Taiga. –Canturreó.  
Casi saltando se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un paquete de la heladera. Lo colocó sobre la mesa. Luego, fue a la habitación y volvió con una bolsa. La apoyó en la mesa.  
-Ahora sí. Taiga se sacó la venda. Y se mordió un labio.  
-Vamos, ábrelos. Abre los regalos, Taiga. –La sonrisa de Alex era imposible de contener.  
En ese momento, Daiki se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Miró el calendario. Dos de agosto. Era el cumpleaños de Kagami.  
Se puso pálido.

Taiga miró a Aomine moverse de un lado para otro. Otra vez solos en la habitación.  
-¿Pasa algo malo? –Aomine se detuvo a mirarlo antes de seguir moviéndose. Taiga juraría que escuchó un par de insultos dirigidos hacia Aomine. Decidió abandonar su actitud pasiva.  
Levantándose, se paró delante de Aomine, posando sus manos en sus mejillas, manteniendo su cabeza firme en un lugar.  
-Hoy es tu cumpleaños. –Los ojos de Taiga se agrandaron. – ¿Por qué no sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños? Te habría conseguido algo…  
Taiga sonrió, luego se sonrojó.  
Daiki alzó una ceja.

-¡Taiga! ¡Nos vamos! –Kagami se incorporó, luego de haber logrado prender el hogar. –Iremos de compras. –Con eso último, Alex sonrió y cerró la puerta. Satsuki y Tetsu detrás.  
Daiki se estiró sobre el sofá. Kagami se sentó, empujándolo contra el respaldo.  
-Estás demasiado cómodo. –Kagami se apoyó contra él, juntando sus labios durante unos segundos antes de separarse. Daiki rodeó el cuello de Kagami con el brazo, volviendo a unir sus labios. Se besaron durante unos momentos. Kagami sonreía entre besos y hacía pequeños sonidos de contento. Daiki se incorporó, sin cortar el contacto, Kagami enredando sus brazos en su cuello.  
-Deberíamos acercarnos un poco al fuego. –Le susurró Kagami sobre sus labios. Daiki comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Aomine descendió por el cuello de Taiga, dejando besos superficiales. Luego volviendo a subir, hasta encontrar los labios de Taiga, comenzando besos suaves y profundos.  
Las manos de Kagami se deslizaban bajo la remera de Daiki, a veces pasando las uñas, causándole escalofríos. Kagami sonrió, antes de separarse y ayudarle a sacarse la remera. Luego volvieron a besarse. Kagami sujetaba su rostro, abriendo los labios, lamiendo el labio superior de Daiki. Las manos del último se deslizaron bajo la remera de Kagami, comenzando a tirar para sacársela. Casi sin separarse, Kagami comenzó a dar muchos besos pequeños, hasta que Daiki lo obligó a separarse y terminó de sacarle la remera. Kagami lo acercó de nuevo, otro beso. Daiki aprovechó para sacarle el collar a Kagami, dejándolo sobre la mesita en la sala. En ese momento se permitió investigar toda la espalda y costados de Kagami.  
Taiga suspiró de contento, bajando por el cuello de Aomine, besando sus hombros, lamiendo la unión entre el cuello y los hombros, antes de hacer un chupón. Aomine jadeó. Sus manos arañaron levemente la espalda de Taiga, antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, apretando el trasero de Taiga sobre el pantalón.  
Kagami gimió, dejando los hombros de Daiki para empezar un beso profundo, empujando a Daiki contra el suelo, quedando sobre él. Kagami sonrió, antes de desabrochar los pantalones de Daiki.  
Aomine se incorporó, ayudado a Taiga a quitarle la prenda, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior y sus medias. Taiga se incorporó, mirando a Aomine.  
Daiki tragó saliva, sintiéndose observado y expuesto, con Kagami mirándolo tan fijamente, con los pantalones aún puestos. Y sin embargo, el simple hecho de que Kagami lo mirara tan intensamente, lo excitaba tanto…  
Taiga no resistió más y se agachó, besando el estómago de Aomine, que inspiró bruscamente, sorprendido por la repentina acción. Taiga dejaba besos abiertos bajando hasta la pelvis de Aomine.  
Se separó y con brusquedad comenzó a intentar de sacarse sus propios pantalones, Aomine ayudándolo. En cuanto ambos estuvieron desnudos, empezaron a besarse con mucha pasión, las manos en todas partes, las de Aomine buscando la entrada de Taiga, tanteándola. Kagami suspiró, acariciando toda la espalda de Daiki, enredando las manos en el cabello azul oscuro como la noche.  
Y Daiki metió el primer dedo, y luego el segundo y luego el tercero. Y Kagami se frotaba contra él, y movía las caderas, tratando de aumentar el contacto con los dedos.  
-Ya está listo… –Taiga apuraba entre jadeos. –Vamos, vamos, vamos. Ponlo dentro…  
Daiki tragó saliva. Con lentitud sacó sus dedos y se frotó dos veces antes de colocarse entre los cachetes de Kagami, separándolos levemente con las manos.  
-Uhh, travieso, ¿quieres que te cabalgue? –Aomine sentía que iba explotar. Taiga sonrió. Aomine gruñó y penetró a Taiga.  
Ambos soltaron un gemido.  
-Muévete. Muévete ahora, maldición, ¡muévete! –Taiga movió sus caderas y Aomine gruñó, antes de comenzar el juego.  
Rápidamente los movimientos cobraron velocidad y más pasión. Los besos eran cada vez más profundos. Y finalmente Taiga gruñó al llegar al orgasmo y dos segundos después lo siguió Aomine.  
Ambos cayeron contra el piso, respirando agitadamente, con una capa de sudor cubriéndolos, enredados.  
Antes de que Daiki pudiera decir algo, Kagami se incorporó, separándose. Tomó su ropa y, tirándole una mirada lasciva dijo  
-Voy a tomar una ducha. Los otros vendrán rápido, así que deberías vestirte.  
Daiki quedó en el piso mirando por donde Kagami se había ido con cara de tonto.  
Escuchó las llaves y en seguida comenzó a vestirse.


End file.
